This Last Moment
by butterfieldmpreg
Summary: All Shmuel wants to do before he dies is lose his virginity... to Bruno.
1. The Proposition

Hey guys! I promise this one is better than my last!

A couple of friends requested some Shmuel x Bruno smut, and I happily obliged!

Just a forewarning; this story contains graphic scenes of yaoi! If that ain't your cup of tea, I suggest you step away.

Anyways, enjoy!

**This Last Moment**

-x-

There I sat, cross-legged on my side of the fence, surrounded only by freedom and the soft breeze of the forest behind me. It was quiet, an awkward silence hung in the air. It appeared that Shmuel had something important to tell me, as did I. The only sound was a quiet rustling of leaves on the trees and a soft trickle emanating from the creek behind me. It was much too silent. I decided it was time to start talking.

"We're leaving." I sighed discreetly. I never wanted those words to hang true, but unfortunately they had to.

Shmuel's head shot up formidably. "What?" He whined. "But... you'll be back, won't you?"

I squinted my eyes tight, forcing any tears yearning to escape to stay cooped. I figured if I talked, my voice would only end up breaking. I never wanted to leave my friend behind. All I could do was nod.

Shmuel sighed. "Bruno," he began, averting the subject.

"Hm?" I uttered, head hanging.

The boy in the striped pajamas' face twisted up in a similar way that I did. "I've done something very bad," he breathed, barely a whisper. "One of the soldiers told me that I would be punished today." His voice broke. "The last time he told someone that, it was my father, and he never came back."

I could only stare at him sympathetically.

Shmuel's face contorted from a sad scrunch to an angered expression; his eyebrows furled in fury. "It doesn't even matter if you leave. I probably wouldn't ever see you again if you didn't."

If there ever was a time to make a little boy's dreams come true, now was that time. I was certain that his only hope was to some day make it out of the farm alive, or maybe to eat a cupcake (which, coincidentally, I happened to have one amid my satchel). I thought it best to offer him one now; I figured I'd give him one last thing he wanted before he… potentially passed.

"How about we share our last cupcake together? Would you like that?" I cooed.

The Jew only shook his head. "I'm so upset; I don't think I can stomach anything right now." Suddenly, an inquiring look formed upon his face. "However… there is one thing I've always wanted to try before I died…"

I furled my eyebrows in confusion. "There isn't much I can offer you right now. We're leaving soon."

"Well, I think we'd have everything we need. That is, I don't know if you'd want to…. If not, that's fine too…" Shmuel trailed off.

"Well, what is it you want to do, anyways?"

Shmuel crinkled his lip pensively. "Do you think I could squeeze out from under this fence, Bruno?"

"Sure, if we dug a little bit." I, still, had no clue what it was that this boy wanted. However, he was my best friend- my only friend, and I would happily oblige to any of his needs. He peered over my shoulder.

"Hey, Bruno, go find a large stick or a branch. Hurry."

Nodding, I got up from my dusty sitting area and hopped over the damp rocks in the stream. I shuffled leaves about, questing for a stick. A couple twigs turned up, but I've read enough adventure books to know that the only thing twigs are good for are for fueling fires. A couple times, I tried pulling a branch off a tree, but that only resulted in my hands becoming splinter and callus-clad. When I failed at exploring for a stick, I turned and began back toward the fence, when I stumbled over something.

A branch! It was quite a thick one, too. Giddy with excitement, I grabbed it and galloped back to my bald-headed friend. His face literally lit up at the sight of me emerging from the foliage. I passed it through the chains and immediately, he began chipping away at the dry dust underneath a loose part of the fence. After a solid 10 minutes of digging, there was a boy-sized gap underneath the humming wall of chains. I urged Shmuel under with my hand, and watched with anticipation as he wriggled out from underneath it; desperately hoping that he wouldn't get stung by the electric fence.

When he was on my side of the fence, a smile grew from ear to ear across his face. I was almost giggling with excitement. However, a question remained on the table.

"Shmuel… what is it that you want to do before you die?"

"Bruno….." Shmuel's eyes were almost twinkling with lust. "Let's make love, just you and me."

**-END CHAPTER 1-**

hey I hope you're enjoying this, kids!

Chapter 1 is kinda slow... but don't worry

Chapter 2 is where the yaoi fun begins ;)

so um review & stuff okay? opkay


	2. Foreign Feelings

My face flushed, and became ruddy. It's funny how even if someone explains something to you, you sometimes still don't comprehend. I may have been only of eight years old, but I knew what his words meant. Not completely, of course, but from what I've learned observing my parents and the adult figures in my life, it was something very inappropriate. Something, might I add, that a child of my years should never encounter. Not for at least a decade, maybe more. I've only briefly picked it up from my older sister's conversations with her acquaintances. It's ironic, really, because as far as I know, she is much too youthful in the very same way. At this point in my childhood, all I knew was that "making love" had something to do with being bare, and I was in no way comfortable with showing Shmuel my…. private parts. I couldn't care less if he was my only friend or about to be put on death row.

My only reaction was to itch my nose pensively. "Make… love?"

Shmuel nodded briskly. "Yes. I've heard some of the older inmates talking about it. Apparently it feels really good. Two of them got caught doing that in the showers about a month ago. We never saw them again."

My heart sunk formidably at his last words. "Well, if that's the case, then no way I'm giving in to that! I don't want to spend my last moments being slaughtered with you, no offense. And even so, we're only right outside the farm-"

"It's not a farm, Bruno."

"Okay, camp. We're right outside the camp. A soldier is sure to see us."

Shmuel sighed in frustration. "Bruno, I've been sneaking out back here almost every day, and we've been having play dates almost every day, and we've never been caught, have we?"

Sighing, I realized he was right. This was not an argument I would easily win. "Fine. That's just fine. Only because you're my best friend, and we may never see each other again. Okay? But if you make it out alive, you cannot tell anyone, do you understand me?" I retorted.

Only nodding, Shmuel said no other words. He only pulled his rugged striped shirt up and over his torso, tossing it out into the creek. Just as his hands reached the rims of his pants, I stopped him before he could wiggle out of them.

"Wait, let's move this deeper into the forest. That way, if one of the farmers-"

"Jews…."

"Right, Jews, comes near, we won't be seen."

Taking my Jewish friend by the hand, I led him across the stepping stones and amid the wick forest. This time of year, it was blossoming with all sorts of life, and when you looked up, all you could see was green. For something so close to a horrible place, the forest was beautiful. Perfect, really. If I were going to commit a terribly salacious act with anyone, I'm glad it was here.

Once we were completely secluded, Shmuel gently pushed me down towards the cold, vaguely damp forest floor. I lay there, propping my torso up with my shoulder behind me, as he discarded his apparel right before my eyes.

As soon as his trousers were gone and tossed somewhere in a bushel of leaves, he was completely bare. I never suspected that the Jews were forced commando. It was almost awkward, seeing as I was the only one left who was actually wearing something. I caught a glimpse of his limp member, but I quickly averted my eyes to his face. He only stared back at me lustfully.

"Okay, Bruno." He whispered. A smirk grew across his face, and almost giggling he said, "Pull down your shorts."

Shmuel had no idea how much I disagreed with this; with everything we were doing. It was uncomfortable. I wanted so bad to run away, to escape, to leave my nude friend to fend for himself. However, I had promised I would do this. I wasn't going to disappoint my friend now, knowing that if I did, I'd only end up regretting it later. Anyways, I obliged, loosening my shorts and kicking them off of my ankles once they were down. A cold mist hung in the forest, brushing over my thighs and causing shivers to run up my spine.

"Now your shirt." Shmuel said almost forcefully. I was almost offended, however I still happily obliged. Pulling my shirt around my torso and over my head, I dropped it near my trousers. I stood in the cool forest, shivering as the only part of me which was covered was my gender traits and my feet. Reluctantly, I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks, allowing my toes to sink into the damp earth.

Shmuel took a step towards me and rested his hands on my hips. Tentatively but desperately, he slid my briefs down past my buttock and let them droop to my ankles. He then slowly lay me down on the cold earth again, which my skin was a lot more sensitive to since I was bare.

Hovering over me, his eyes were locked on mine, and he passed me a swift peck on the lips. My first kiss, and with another boy, too. I definitely would remember this for a long time. Eyes still buried in mine, his hand glided over my abdomen, when finally it reached my penis. He gently rubbed the length of it, sending strange new feelings pulsing through my body. It felt good, pleasurable. However, also a bit foreign. I soon became erect. However, I assumed this was natural, judging by the fact that Shmuel had almost no reaction. He just considered stroking my prepubescent cock.

I relaxed a bit when I noticed that the shaved boy's penis was in the same state; erect. It confirmed my suspicions in which having these erections was natural.

Shmuel gripped my shoulders, lining the head of his member up with my entrance. I lay under him, panting with anticipation, unsure of whether the following action would hurt me, or pleasure me, or both.

"Are you ready, Bruno?" Shmuel whispered.

All I could do was nod.

**-END CHAPTER 2-**

Alright... I know I had promised smut here (well, I guess there was)

But chapter 3 is where the dirty fun REALLY begins okay

So um, if you don't think you can handle 8 year old cockboys, turn away now

CB


	3. Angst

"Aah!" Wincing as Shmuel's hard muscle ripped through my body, I bit my lip powerfully, causing it to bust open and the metallic flavor of blood to pool in my mouth. Shmuel paused, member still resting in my hole, upon hearing my cry.

"Oh, sorry Bruno, am I hurting you?" He cooed sympathetically. "We can stop, if you want."

I was still gritting my teeth, trying to adjust to the sore feeling in my bum. "N-no, keep going. It's fine. It only hurt a little at first," I lied.

Shmuel sighed in satisfaction, and slid his rod out of me slightly, but not all the way. He then pushed in. It hurt, a lot. It almost felt like skinning my knee on sandpaper. The little Jewish boy's face twisted into a grimace, indicating to me that he wasn't enjoying this much, either. He slowly slid himself out of me, causing me to sigh in relief. My behind was still sore, however.

"We need to try something to make it slid in easier," he suggested. I nodded in agreement.

I lay there on the cool soil as my friend got up from our spot and walked in the direction of the stream. I lost sight of him for several brief moments, but when he came back, his length was shiny and dripping with water.

"I washed it off," he breathed. He walked over, stopping right above my face, and kneeled down. My face flushed as his penis was literally right in my face. "Suck on it." He commanded.

Grimacing, I retorted, "Oh no. You pee out of that same place! No way am I putting it in my mouth."

"Well, why not?" Shmuel snapped back.

"That's disgusting! Do people even do things like that?"

"I don't know! But if you don't lick it, it's going to hurt when I go back inside you!"

I opened my mouth to argue a response, but shut it closed when I realized he was right. His dry muscle being shoved inside me hurt like never before. Not to mention, it was already quite obvious that I was not going to easily wiggle out of this scenario. No matter how badly I had wanted to. Huffing in annoyance, I lifted my head and shoveled the dick into my mouth.

Relief, it didn't taste as terrible as I had anticipated. It actually tasted like skin. It was like licking my arm (not that I ever had. Everyone knows what skin tastes like, probably). Shmuel, on his hands and knees, began slowly humping further into my mouth. I only lay there, taking it all in, and half waiting for it to be over. It took everything in my power not to burst out laughing at the moans and cries being shot out from his mouth.

"Ah, Bruno stop! I'm not going to last!" Shmuel cried, pulling out of my mouth. A dribble of my saliva hung, connecting my mouth to the head of his traveler's snake. I just went along with it, biting my lip to force myself not to say "Hey, you're the one pushing it into my throat. You stop."

Shmuel kneeled down from my chin back to my man-parts. He placed his tiny fingers atop my kneecaps and pushed them down on either side of me, spreading my legs. He positioned his dick at the root of my entrance, but then stopped, deep in thought.

"Hmm…" He began. "Say, Bruno, do you suppose it would hurt less if we tried it in a different position?" He pondered.

I just shrugged, glaring into his eyes. "I don't know, Shmuel. Just hurry up and do it already; your private won't be lubricated for long."

"Okay. Get on your hands and knees."

I huffed angrily, but obliged anyways. I got up, swiped some of the gravel clinging to my back, and bent over, resting my elbows on the floor. I rested my cheek upon my palm, trying to imply as hugely as I could that I truly did not enjoy any of this at all. I felt used, almost.

Shmuel, however, did not get the message. Surprise. He only straddled my hips, pulling them toward his front and preparing his penis to come inside me.

It was slippery and dripping from me sucking on it. Not to mention my hole was loosened from our first attempt, so his member glided in smoothly. And I will admit, now that we found some natural lubricant, it did feel kind of good. I could feel him rubbing against the inside of my cock, and it send chills of pleasure up my length. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment, breathing heavily. It took everything in my power not to moan loudly. I was still, after all, trying to make it appear that I truly despised Shmuel. However, now that he was truly making me feel pleasured and loved, I began feeling remorse.

The pleasure gradually became more and more immense. I dug my fingers into the dirt next to me and gripped the brown clumps I had collected. Finally, I could no longer hold in my satisfaction, and I lustfully let out a throaty moan.

Shmuel began pounding me harder, grunting and moaning. "Bruno! There's a weird feeling coming from down below!" He shouted, trying to overpower my loud screams of ecstasy.

That was the last thing that happened before I felt something warm and wet spill into my rectum.


	4. A Turn for the Worst

My jaw dropped. I nearly froze in shock as I felt something warm shoot out of my length, spilling on to the floor under me. Shmuel slipped out of me and fell back, and I noticed a creamy white liquid coating his penis.

"Bruno!" He half-grunted, half-screamed. "Something's happening!"

My heart raced. I wasn't sure what I should do. My erection gradually died down into a limp slab of meat. Thoughts raced around my head like war horses. Was I sick? I knew I should have never done such inappropriate actions with Shmuel! That white stuff certainly wasn't pee. I got to my feet alongside Shmuel. I opened my mouth to speak, but through the shock and panic, I just couldn't find words.

"We need to find Pavel!" I yelled, thunder clapping and overlapping my words. It was about to storm.

"Who's Pavel?"

"He's a Jew, like you! He's a doctor! I bet he could-"

"No!" Shmuel cut me off, just as heavy drops of rain began to splash on the ground, on the leaves, on the trees. The ground swiftly became damp, masking our puddles of the juices which spilled out of us. "We can't tell anybody about this! You and I both promised!"

I only panted with shock, confusion, and regret. Without breathing a last word to Shmuel, I only sprinted out of view, leaving the boy, my clothes, and the area I never ever wanted to see again behind. I wasn't aware that I was still completely exposed until I realized I could feel my limp penis slapping against the inside of my thighs as I ran. I skidded to a halt, sending blotches of mud splashing up my shin, contemplating sprinting back to retrieve my apparel. However, I was scared into continuing forward to my house by a deafening strike of thunder. Tears rolled down my face, however that wasn't apparent as rain trickled down it as well.

As I ran, I passed my usual landmarks; the shed with the open window and the garden fence door, until I finally reached my back door. I swung it open, and made a plan to scurry up to my room as fast as I could, in hopes that no one would see me in my birthday suit.

However, I stopped abruptly at a loud shriek from behind me. I soon after registered that the screech belonged to my mother.

"Bruno! Dear, what are you doing? Where are your clothes? What if someone was to see you? What in the bloody hell were you doing outdoors without any clothes on?" My mom yelled incoherently. I could hardly understand her; she spoke a mile a minute. I searched my mind for an excuse as to why I was bare. Then it came to me.

"Mum, please, you don't understand! I was out exploring in the rain, and my clothes got muddy and wet! It was really uncomfortable, so I had to take them off!" I protested. It wasn't entirely a lie; I'm sure my clothes were drenched at this point.

Mother sighed disappointedly. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes darted to my legs. I caught her eye and looked down there as well, when to my shock and horror, there was a trickle of white ooze running down my thigh. Mother clasped her hands over her mouth and screamed yet again.

I opened my mouth to attempt to utter another excuse, but as soon as I did, she firmly grasped my hand and pulled me led me to the basement door. She stopped to grab a dry towel to wipe me dry, and after she scrubbed my legs, she threw the towel into the garbage chute.

Flinging the door open, she harshly shoved me into the staircase to the basement. It was a dungeon as dark as the night, and the air held a stale tinge to it. She held my shoulders and pushed me down into the bowels of the dark like a totalled old car. Before I could stop myself, my face curled up and I began to cry. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I had ruined everything. I just knew Shmuel and I should never have done what we did. It was all wrong.

When we reached the abyss of the basement, mother flicked the light switch and the room was illuminated ever so dimly. I continued to cry, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Mother, please!" I choked, barely audible even to myself over the sounds of my sobs and whines. "What's to become of me? I've done nothing wrong!"

I was answered with a swift palm to the cheek and my mother screaming. "You've been a naughty boy! I knew we should never have come here! Your wretched father is a monster, nothing less and it's exposed you to sick, sick things! You've proved you can't be trusted, and you'll be released when you can!"

With that, she released my shoulders, stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door, leaving me alone in the confines of my new prison.

**-END CHAPTER 4-**

****Wowzer you guys, sorry it took so long! School really caught up to me, and I hadn't much motivation to write this chapter. But then I realized how fun writing this story really is, haha.

This chapter isn't the best one, sorry |D;; I promise chapter 5 will be better! Chapter five is going to be the final one.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! c: 3


	5. Keep Me Coming Back

I was in the basement for several seconds. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Until finally, I found that I was stuck in there for at least a day.

My stomach growled with hunger. It had been twenty four hours since my latest meal. Had my family forgotten about me?

I thought about a lot of things down there. I thought about food. I thought about my family. But mostly I just thought about Shmuel. Where was he? Was he okay? I felt pangs of guilt stab my heart as I realised that I left the poor boy naked and alone. I didn't even give him a proper goodbye. My hunger quickly faded as I realised I had to find him. I would not say goodbye like this.

Quietly, I tiptoed my way up the stairs, wincing every time they creaked. I had to be as covert as possible. My mother could not know that I was escaping my prison. After what seemed like forever, I reached the door and carefully turned the knob. The door quietly groaned as I pushed it open, firmly gripping the knob. I peered around the wooden block, checking to see whether or not the coast was clear. Mother was in the kitchen, rolling out a long slab of dough. Her back was towards the door. She hadn't seen me.

I slipped my way past the door, holding my cock in my hands so that it wouldn't slap against my skin and make any noise. My naked feet then padded softly against the ground as I made my way towards the back door.

When I was outdoors, I slowly clicked the door shut behind me, and dashed off into the forest the first chance I got. The air was slightly damp, still recovering from the rainstorm of yesterday. The dirt was dry but dew speckled each blade of grass. An aroma of fresh water hung in the forest, but I did not stop to enjoy the sweetness of it. I sprinted down the path, kicking up clouds of dust as I ran.

After what seemed like miles of running (and it was), I had finally reached our regular spot by the fence. My chest heaved, my throat burned and my legs felt as though they were going to collapse under me, so I sat down, and I waited for Schmuel.

Not before long, the clouds began to clear and the hot sun pooled down over the earth. It grew hotter and hotter as the hours passed, until heat waves sizzled along the horizon. I was hot, thirsty, and bothered, but I was determined to wait.

Sitting cross legged at the fence, I glanced down at my limp member resting upon my legs. I was instantly reminded of the goings-on of yesterday and the pleasure it brought, and I wondered if I could bring myself that same feeling. My hands darted to the inside of my thighs and I immediately began stroking the walls of my penis. I shuddered with pleasure. It wasn't as good as the feeling of Schmuel's cock buried in the depths of my rectum, but it was close enough and I was overcome with a wave of nostalgia as I recalled the events of yesterday.

My hand's pace quickened, until I found myself fiercely wanking myself off. My cheeks burned with pleasure, and I leaned my head back, struggling not to moan too loudly.


End file.
